


Summer Intensive training… Bangtan style

by magicshop_07



Category: Haikyuu!!, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crossover, Deaf Min Yoongi | Suga, M/M, They all play volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicshop_07/pseuds/magicshop_07
Summary: Karasuno High School are back in Tokyo for their summer intensive training with Nekoma and Fukuroudani. Little did they know that another school was coming to town: Boudan High School, Kings of the South.Meet:Kim Namjoon – 2nd year, team captain, LiberoKim Seokjin – 3rd year, Middle blockerMin Yoongi – 3rd year, vice-captain, setterJung Hoseok – 2nd year, Wing-spikerPark Jimin – 1st year, Middle blockerKim Taehyung – 1st year, Pinch hitter, Middle blockerJeon Jungkook – 1st year, Ace, Wing-spiker(Haikyuu x Bangtan volleyball au)Lol okay… so this was written on pure impulse (don’t judge). I really wanted to do an anime crossover so… here you go ig :D
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Summer Intensive training… Bangtan style

**Kageyama side**

They were back at Nekoma for their yearly joint summer camp. Surprisingly, Karasuno was early this time.

“I guess we’re just going to have to hang out before the opening ceremony,” Takeda sensei says with a shrug, and the team nods.

“Can we use the gym, sensei?” Hinata asks eagerly, and Takeda lets out a light chuckle.

“You guys are always at it, huh.” Ukai snorts. “No, the gym is not open. Go get some rest, guys. Especially seniors. You guys were teaching these dumbasses History 1A until passed midnight. You deserve some shuteye.” At that, the team walks into the dorms, and scatters off into their individual plans. “Make sure to be at the gym entrance by 4:30!” They hear Ukai yell. It was still 11 in the morning. They had plenty of time.

“Hey, wanna grab some lunch.” Hinata comes by to Kageyama with a tug on his sleeve.

“Huh? Yeah sure. Is Yamaguchi and stuff coming too?”

“Yup! They invited us.”

“…’kay. You guys can start walking. I’m going to change into my shorts.” Hinata nods and runs off to the other Karasuno first years. Kageyama shakes his head. _Gosh, lunch already_?

After he changed from his long black sweat pants to his practice shorts, Kageyama walks out of the dorm rooms and tries to find the cafeteria. He’d been here during Golden week practice. He should recognize it… _right_??

Five minutes later, he finds himself looming in an unfamiliar courtyard. He hears voices and walks closer.

“Okay! So, I guess I’ll speak first. The plan for today is not to win, but to learn from the other teams. Nekoma and Fukuroudani have skilled team play… Pay attention to their aces too. I heard the new first year Nekoma ace is pretty hardcore.”

Kageyama snoops around the corner to find 7 boys in black athletic shorts and matching black t-shirts sitting in a circle on the grass. The boys were intently listening to the speaker. Then, another boy raises his hand to speak.

“Cool. Also, don’t forget to thank Yoonji. She will be taking notes for us.” He says with expressive gestures. The boy speaking gives off a domestic vibe, which reminds Kageyama of Sugawara, which reminds him that he needs to find the cafeteria. Not wanting to intrude and eavesdrop any further, Kageyama walks quietly away from the group and navigates himself back to the inside. _Who could they be_? They were surely from another school. _Were they here for the volleyball summer intensive_?

Before Kageyama knew it, he was standing in front of the arched pathway with the blue café benches.

“Fashionably late, huh? Mr. King Kageyama.” The orange haired boy sneers.

“Shut up, dumbass.”

“You shut up, we were waiting for you, Osama.” Tsukishima snarkily says.

“How sweet. I’m touched.”

“Yeah right”

* * *

**Daichi side**

“Wait, so you’re saying Boudan High School is coming too??” Sugawara says with his mouth full of food.

“Cover your mouth Suga… and yeah. That’s what coach just told me. Apparently, they accepted the invitation pretty last minute.” Daichi says with a shrug. He meant to say _really_ last minute.

“You think there’ll be scary players?” Azumane shivers.

“Are you actually asking that right now.” Sugawara says with a glare. “Of course, they’ll be intimidating to some extent. What’d you expect?”

“Uh-I-I dunno…”

Daichi and Kiyoko chuckle at the exchange.

“Don’t be too strict on Asahi.” Kiyoko laughs. “He’ll melt even before we get to meet them.”

Daichi laughs again as he watches the big man pout at Kiyoko’s teasing. Sugawara and Kiyoko take a crisp high five.

“It’ll work out, I’m sure. Besides, the leader of Boudan is Kuroo’s childhood best friend.”

“Daichi…Are you saying that to assure us or scare us”

“…Now that you ask, I’m not too sure.”

* * *

**Kuroo side**

Kuroo was excited to see Namjoon again. It had been too long since they met up. It was going to be a mini reunion.

The last time they were able to play all together was almost 2 years ago, during Kuroo’s last middle school game. Although the ending results weren’t in favor of Kuroo, it was a good match; surely a memorable one.

“You look disgustingly happy today…” Kenma says with a smirk as he opens the door for Kuroo to come in. “Come… Mom made French toast for breakfast.”

After settling down and thanking Kenma’s mom for cooking him amazing amazing food, Kenma, facing him at the breakfast table, gives another lazy smirk.

“I know I’m not the only one who’s excited.” Kuroo protests, and the younger boy nods.

“Mhm… I wonder if he changed.” Kenma says, unusually talkative for his shy self.

“Probably,” Kuroo mumbles with a spoonful of scrambled eggs in his mouth. “He’s probably grown really tall, but probably clumsy as ever.” They both laugh at that.

The boy could be so disoriented sometimes. Sometimes to the point where Kuroo and Kenma would question if he was truly the U-18 national team’s rising libero player.

“Apparently he’s the team captain now. Not surprised” Kuroo continues. “But I bet he can’t beat me with his leadership skills.”

Kenma rolls his eyes, and Kuroo jokingly kicks him in the shins.

“You never know… Joonie’s quite the full package.” Kenma says with his mysterious grin. 

_He is. He is_.

* * *

**Seokjin side**

“Is he asleep?” Seokjin looks up from his book after hearing Namjoon’s voice.

They were borrowing one of the large meeting rooms at Nekoma high school for the Summer intensive training camps. After laying down mattresses and pillows, the first years went out to explore under Hoseok’s supervision, leaving Seokjin, Yoongi, and Namjoon behind. Yoongi had fallen asleep the moment the futon were all set up.

“It was a long trip” Seokjin says with a soft smile. “And you know how he is with public transportation…” Namjoon nods, understandingly.

Yoongi was Boudan high school volley ball team’s beating heart. He was the vice team captain, and the smartest setter Seokjin had ever met. Yoongi was also deaf.

He hated being around too many people because it overwhelmed him. But he also hated people considering him weak or inferior due to his inability to hear.

Yoongi was strong and stubborn and ruthless and kind. And now, he sleeps soundly with his head nestled on Seokjin’s lap. Seokjin gently ruffles the boy’s hair.

“He has some time to get himself rested.” Namjoon says thoughtfully. “I guess I might as well catch some sleep too.”

Seokjin agrees, yawning, and smiles as the younger boy takes a mattress beside Seokjin and Yoongi, cuddling into the bedsheets, curling himself into a tiny ball.

_The captain and the vice-cap… the actual babies of the team_. Seokjin giggles to himself.

Today was just another peaceful day for Boudan high school’s varsity volleyball team.

* * *

**Hinata side**

Another team besides Fukurodani and Nekoma were at the intensive camp today.

“Was it Button high school?” Hinata asks while shampooing his hair. Yamaguchi beside him shakes his head.

“I think—Boudan. Not Button,” He says with a timid smile. “They were pretty good, weren’t they?”

Hinata nods. Unfortunately for him, he was unable to talk to any of the team members, but all of them seemed so tall and cool… and intimidating.

“I was surprised with how small the team was…” Kageyama says and the two other boys nod. 7 boys. It was a pretty small team.

“I heard they only had their start varsity players come to the first day of the intensive” Hinata says, repeating what Kenma had briefly told him. “I can’t wait to play against the rest of them tomorrow!!”

He jumps into the large bath, receiving shouts and scoldings from Daichi and Sugawara.

"Hinata!! You're going to slip, don't do that!"

**Author's Note:**

> alkfjld this is just my how i imagine the team distribution haha 
> 
> Kim Namjoon – 2nd year, team captain, Libero  
> \- Tallest in the group  
> \- clumsy off the court, but a stable receiver with strong instincts 
> 
> Kim Seokjin - 3rd year, Middle blocker   
> \- The angel of the team   
> \- Has a habit of panicking before games (or anytime he’s off-court)   
> \- Yoongi’s childhood best friend  
> \- Teaches everyone sign language 
> 
> Min Yoongi – 3rd year, vice-captain, setter  
> \- The “heart” of the game (kind of like Nekoma’s Kenma)   
> \- Very concentrated   
> \- He is fully deaf and does not wear hearing aids   
> \- Can lipread Namjoon, Jimin, and Jungkook’s lips but can’t read any of the others   
> \- Gets along with Kageyama 
> 
> Jung Hoseok – 2nd year, Wing-spiker   
> \- If Namjoon’s the moon, he’s the sun and always smiling on court   
> \- He has a lot of power, and his serves are deadly   
> \- Reminds Hinata and the others of Oikawa 
> 
> Park Jimin – 1st year, Middle blocker   
> \- Shortest in the team, but jumps the highest   
> \- Very graceful and cool-headed   
> \- Perfectionist. Often cries after games   
> \- Chick&Bunny duo with Jungkook
> 
> Kim Taehyung – 1st year, Pinch hitter, Middle blocker   
> \- Jimin and Jungkook’s soulmate   
> \- Started volleyball in his third year of middle school and used to be in orchestra, but there isn’t one in Boudan high
> 
> Jeon Jungkook – 1st year, Ace, Wing-spiker  
> \- Looks up to Yoongi a lot   
> \- Childhood best friends with Jimin and Taehyung   
> \- Known as the “Bunny” of Chick&Bunny   
> \- Not good with words


End file.
